How Far Will You Go?
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: How far will you go for the one you love, a story of Miroku and Sango’s relationship, it’s better than it sounds. Hope you like it and please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: How Far Will You Go?

Description: How far will you go for the one you love, a story of Miroku and Sango's relationship, it's better than it sounds. Hope you like it and please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, I know that would be cool, but I don't, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: Sango's Mistake

"I'll get him," Sango shouted behind her as she jumped onto Kirara's back and rose up into the clear sky.

Below InuYasha, with Kagome and Shippo on his back, and Miroku tried to keep up as Sango chased after the demon, which appeared to be made out of blue smoke.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango yelled as she threw her huge weapon towards the flying demon. The boomerang contacted with the demon, but instead of killing it the demon seemed to disappear into thin air.

A little of the blue smoke remained and absorbed into Sango's weapon, unnoticed by her because she was searching for the demon. The Hiraikotsu came back to its owner and as Sango caught it the blue smoke seeped into her hand. Nobody noticed as her and Kirara headed back to land.

"Damn, it got away," InuYasha snarled looking up at the sky. As the others looked around, hoping to spot it again, Sango put her hand up to her head, she looked uneasy.

"Well there's no sign of it anywhere, it's odd that it just disappeared like that," Miroku said turning around and got a look at Sango.

Miroku frowned, "Are you alright Sango," he asked seeing face. The others turned as well. Sango whimpered as she felt very light headed. Miroku acted quick and caught Sango before she fell to the ground.

"Sango," Miroku said patting her cheek hoping to wake her. "What happened to her," Kagome asked as she knelt down beside Miroku.

"I don't know, let's get her to Kaede, it might have something to do with that demon disappearing," Miroku said picking up Sango and situating her onto his back.

Kagome nodded as she climbed on Kirara, figuring she would give InuYasha a break. Shippo jumped on Kirara's back as well as the group hurried to Kaede's village.

A/N: I wanted to make this a one-shot, probably should and it was supposed to be for Valentine's Day, oh well, I'm not feeling good so I didn't feel like writing it all out now, so I hope you liked it and trust me it will get better, have more faith in me, I'm trying ;) and I'll try to post the next chapter asap and reviews will help a lot! Also I know my chapters are too short, I plan to work on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Chapter 2: Help from Kaede

Miroku looked over his shoulder to Sango as he ran through the forest.

'What could have made Sango pass out like that," Miroku thought to himself with concern.

"Sango, hang on," he softly said. Kagome watched on the back of Kirara, 'Wow, I've never seen Miroku run that fast,' she thought wide-eyed.

Miroku picked up some speed as Kaede's village came into view and he ran right past all of the villagers. He didn't even stop at any of the girls that were whispering to one another about the handsome monk. Miroku finally stopped at a halt at Kaede's hut.

InuYasha and Kirara arrived behind him. "Lady Kaede," Miroku called a slight urgency in his voice.

Kaede appeared from behind the hut door. "Oh my, what happened," Kaede asked as Miroku walked past her and carried the demon slayer inside.

Kagome and Shippo got off of Kirara then the three of them, along with InuYasha, followed. Miroku laid Sango down on the floor gently and made a comfy place for her. "What has happened," Kaede asked again.

"Sango was fighting this demon that was made out of some bluish smoke, she used her Hiraikotsu and the demon disappeared and when she came back down she fainted," Kagome explained quickly.

"I see," Kaede said while in thought, "bluish smoke ye say," she asked. Kagome nodded.

"What does it mean, Lade Kaede," Miroku asked wanting to know answers.

Kaede looked at Sango in concentration, "Ye say when she hit it will her weapon it disappeared," Kaede asked trying to get all the details.

"I suspect that this was no demon," Kaede started looking up at the group.

The others were surprised, "What do you mean," Miroku asked frowning.

"I believe this was a spirit and it seeped into Sango's body, obviously to take over her soul," Kaede explained, concern written on her face.

"Her soul," InuYasha repeated bewildered. Kaede nodded.

Kagome looked as if she was about to cry.

Miroku stared at Sango with worry. He did not want to lose her; he was not going to lose her.

"What do we do?" Miroku asked determination in his voice.

Kaede looked up at Miroku, "There is only one way to detach the spirit from Sango's body before her soul is consumed, but it takes one of high spiritual powers, even then death could come to the one trying to extract the spirit," Kaede told him in her wise voice.

Miroku looked at Sango again, "Tell me how," he finally said.

InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo looked to their friend, "Miroku," Kagome said sadly.

'Even if Miroku could save Sango, he could die,' Kagome thought.

'Miroku sure has guts, I'll give him that,' InuYasha thought.

Kaede took a deep breath, "Very well, get Sango and follow me," she said standing up.

Miroku did so and the others followed behind them.

"Where are we going," Kagome asked as she followed InuYasha, Shippo on her shoulder.

"To the waterfall of healing," Kaede simply said leading the friends on their way.

A/N: well there you go, another chapter, tell me what you think;) and please be patient with my stories, I'm working on three at a time, I have some good ideas for all of them, trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 3: Without You

The group seemed to travel for miles and miles. Sango was now on the back of the transformed Kirara to give Miroku a break.

Miroku kept looking off and on towards Sango, just hoping to see her beautiful eyes he loved so much open.

No one of the group talked and they certainly didn't smile, it gave the feeling that they were having a funeral.

When they finally made it to the waterfall InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo gasped.

The waterfall hung over a huge rock formation, it wasn't a big waterfall, but it was certainly beautiful. Surrounding the waterfall was a pool of the clearest water any of them had ever seen. In the pool were stepping stones and the biggest one was right in front of the majestic waterfall.

"You have to take Sango and place her on the rock behind the waterfall," Kaede explained. Miroku gently took Sango from Kirara's back and Kirara mewed mournfully for her companion.

Miroku began to think as he walked towards the rocks. He knew someone else with more spiritual powers could have performed this, he knew a couple of people that might have more of those powers than his own, but he didn't care.

He loved Sango more than any of them and he just felt that he was the one who had to do this, that and he wanted to, he wanted to save her. It was them against the world, them that would face this together, because that's the way he felt all along and he wouldn't have any other person he would want to love this much, to protect this much than her.

He finally got to the stone in front of the waterfall and not minding getting the least bit wet, he lowered her to the rock behind it.

"Now ye must kneel on the rock in front, take her hands and use your powers, you should know what to do," Kaede said giving him his final instructions.

Miroku did so, knelt down and took his love's soft hands through the water.

A tear rolled down his cheek, "I want you to live Sango, it does not matter what happens to me now, I want you to at least make it through this alive and have a happy future, I want you to get married and have a bunch of babies," he said staring at her face, it saddened him to see her eyes closed and her mouth non-expressent.

"You would make a great wife and a wonderful mother and you deserve all of that," Miroku said as more tears fell.

Behind him the others watched with sad faces. 'Poor Miroku he loves her so much, I hope they both make it through this' Kagome thought silently crying to herself.

'Damn, I wish there was something I could do, I don't want Sango to die,' InuYasha thought with his arms together.

Shippo was crying and the small Kirara was nudging him trying to comfort him and expressing how sad she was too.

Miroku felt some of his energy pass through him and to Sango and as he opened his eyes he saw her spirit float from her body.

Miroku was silently surprised as he blinked. "Miroku," Sango's spirit said a little confused, "I'm scared," she confessed.

Miroku's eyes wore pained, and then he knew what to do, "Here take my hands," he ordered holding out his hands to her.

Sango was a little shy, but took his hands as he told her.

They didn't really touch, but they still felt each others warmth. "I'm going to save you Sango, if I can transport some of my spiritual powers to you, but I can't guarantee I'll survive myself," Miroku filled her in.

"Miroku, I don't want you to die," Sango replied, worry on her face.

"Listen, you are very important to me, I'm not going to let you die," Miroku said firmly. Sango took the words, "Besides, I think we can both make it," Miroku added.

Sango nodded and Miroku began his spiritual powers.

Sango closed her eyes tightly as sparks developed around them. Miroku did as well, but neither broke their grasp on each. If anything it strengthened.

Until soon, Sango's weakened and she started to disappear.

"No," Miroku yelled still using his powers, "Don't leave me," but Sango was fading.

"Come on Sango, you are stronger than that, physically and with your heart, please," Miroku begged standing his ground, "Sango."

A/N: Oh my goodness, what's going to happen, I'm mean aren't I, leaving it like that, well I'll try having the next chapter up soon, oh and FYI it should be the last chapter, please R&R and hurray, I made it longer than I usually do, I started writing and couldn't stop, lol, but I wanted to leave it right there cause I'm mean like that;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, blah blah blah.

Chapter 4: In the Minds of the Two Hearts

"Come on Sango, stay with me," Miroku shouted allowing as much energy flow through him to her as he could manage.

Sango's eyes were full of fear and she whirled into her own conscious mind, 'What is happening to me?' she asked herself trying to focus on Miroku's face.

Something seemed to be sucking her back inside her body or at least inside something else, her soul was beginning to absorb into the demon inside her.

Sango let out a scream, but she couldn't even hear herself anymore and her eyesight was beginning to lose sight of Miroku and the others behind him.

"No," Sango could barely hear Miroku scream.

Kagome took a step forward, wishing she could help, tears rolling down her cheeks. InuYasha's face full of concern and Shippo's face buried itself in Kirara's fur. Kaede stood there also full of not only concern, but hope, even if it was just a glimmer of it.

Miroku tried his best to focus on his take, but his mind kept returning memories of the past to him, their past.

Sango once had been possessed from a demon egg.

"Sango, don't worry, I'm going to purge that salamander demon from your belly," Miroku said holding his arm from the cut Sango inflicted on him.

After fighting around with Sango, Miroku had grabbed her arm, "I'm glad we are usually on the same side," he said before contacting his fist with the sutra paper on it to her abdomen.

Miroku came back to the present, "I am still here with you to fight for you," Miroku said mostly to himself than her.

Sango had caught what he said, even if it was barely audible for her now weakened hearing.

Something was stirring in Sango's mind thoughts as well. Thoughts of what she wanted for her future, things she wanted, but might not get now and for the first time she felt tears, cold deep tears of sorrow.

She saw a memory flash in her mind, the day Miroku had purposed to her…

"If this battle with Naraku ever comes to an end, and the curse of my wind tunnel is broken...if I make it out alive...If we made it that far, would you come live with me...would you bear my children, Sango?" Miroku had asked.

Sango had fell to the ground, crying.

"Yes!" Sango said in tears. "You'll have my children? Ten babies or maybe even twenty?" Miroku asked her happily. Sango nodded, "Yes," she repeated grasping his hands in hers.

Grasping his hands, like she was trying to do at that very moment, but she felt them being ripped from her, Miroku ripped from her. Another memory struck her.

Miroku lay on the ground in Mt. Hakurei, Sango sitting beside him, looking down into his face with tears.

"Sango don't stay here, go on without me," Miroku ordered in pain. "No not unless you're with me," Sango said determined to stay with him.

"I think I might have pushed myself too far this time. You, at least, have to make it out of this alive, for me, okay?" Miroku groaned. Sango shed even more tears, "NO! If you can't go on…then we'll die here together."

"Together"

"Together"

The words echoed fiercely in Sango's mind.

She was not alone and all this time of being shy of her feelings for him seemed to wash away and she greeted her teeth, ready to fight this.

Soon she began to feel stronger, that more strength had returned to her body.

She looked to Miroku and figured out why, she could tell he was using much more of his powers and she could tell that he was using to much of his powers.

"Miroku, you're not strong enough to unleash that much energy," both of them could hear from Kaede.

The others looked from Kaede to the couple in suspense. They hoped and prayed with all they had that the two would make it out alive together.

Sango knew now what she had feared, Miroku was going to sacrifice himself for her, words of the last memory came back to her. Sango squeezed her eyes shut as energy flowed through her.

"I think I might have pushed myself too far this time" Miroku had said

"You at least have to make it out of this alive,"

"Alive"

The words kept coming in gurgled voices.

"NO! If you can't go on…then we'll die here together." Sango had said

"Pushed myself too far"

"Make it out"

"Die here together"

Back and forth Miroku and Sango's voices grew in Sango's mind.

"You'll have my children, ten babies"

"Ten babies, or maybe even twenty,"

"Yes"

"I love you,"

Sango then realized the last words were coming out of her mouth at that moment, she quickly opened her eyes.

Brightness filled her dark brown eyes. Something was happening and the result determined if Miroku and Sango lived. Gasps could be heard from the friends behind them and then, in Sango's view everything went dark.

A/N: So, was this chapter any better? I hope so, tell me what you thought please, I just hoped it was as good as I think it is oh and kudos to me, it's much longer, yay! Oh yeah! And btw this isn't the last chapter, thought it would be, but nay, I decided to make one more, I'm sorry, but this story isn't that long, wasn't supposed to be, lol. One more thing, as for my other stories, if you like InuYasha and Wizard of Oz, please read my 'Demon of Emerald City' story, I don't like updating a story without reviews, but I really have some funny ideas with the characters and as for 'what we are searching for now, a future,' phew, long title, lol, as for that one, I'll try to update soon, reviews help a lot and are always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 5: The Outcome

Sango felt lips touching hers, soft gentle lips. She slowly opened her eyes and saw none other than Miroku looking down at her with a smile, "Sango, I thought I lost you," he said helping her to sit up.

Sango noticed that they were alone in Kaede's hut, "What happened, I thought you were going to die," she asked relieved beyond words that they both seemed to be alive. "I thought so too, but you kept me going, you and your strength," Sango looked a little confused and Miroku started to explain.

"When you started to fade away I kept remembering what we've been through and I heard voices, our voices," Miroku began. 'So that wasn't just me,' Sango thought as she listened to the rest of what happened.

"My love for you connected with both my energy and the strength that you kept up fighting with, we were both determined to stay together," he said placing a hand on her blushing cheek.

She turned away shyly, "Did you kiss me?" she asked blushing. Miroku smiled hoping she wouldn't get mad at him, "um yeah," he said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

'Somehow after all the girls I can just go up and flirt with I blush around Sango and I feel like all I want to say suddenly disappears and I come out just stuttering,' Miroku thought confused.

'Miroku kissed me and It felt so nice and so real, what's this feeling coming over me, I figured I would want to slap him for making a move on me, but for some reason I want him to do it again,' Sango thought her cheeks staying a slight shade of pink.

Miroku and Sango turned towards each other slowly and looked into each others eyes. Something struck the couple as if they had connected in a way that had never done before and all other thoughts seemed to drift away.

Miroku sat there calmly, but still had beads of sweat trickling down his face, he was nervous and yet strong.

Sango resembled a meek shy young girl who had never experienced romantic intimacy before in her life. They suddenly were drawn to each other slowly moving towards each other.

They had almost lost each other and the thought of something like that happening to them again brought feelings in them that hibernated within trying to push their way out and finally this was the moment.

Miroku brought his hand up to her pink face gently. Sango felt a tingle run through her body and his touch made her feel very relaxed.

Sango could hardly speak as she whispered, "Thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure, I love you," he said almost touching her lips. "I love you," Sango nervously said as she let him kiss her.

Both of them fell deeper into the passionate kiss unknowing that InuYasha, holding Shippo's eyes and Kagome stood at the entrance watching.

Kagome in awe.

THE END

A/N: well there it is the whole story, I know I could have kept going with it, but I kinda wanted it to end and like I said I was going to make it a one-shot, but I didn't feel good that day so I hope you liked it anyway, please review ;)


End file.
